


Now What?

by TomiShaped



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiShaped/pseuds/TomiShaped
Summary: We had all seen the necklace. We all saw the K.J. carved into the back of the skull. Emma and I had compared the two necklaces extensively, they really were exactly the same down the same scuffs on the charms- except for my initials carved into the back of the one that was around her neck.“Kid… what's your name?” Emma asked her seriously.“It’s Kai, okay? Kai Lee Jones. Can I please have it back now? I'm trying really hard here not to just take it.” She was serious too, I could see it in her eyes that she was fighting the urge to use her magic to take the necklace away from me. Blue eyes…. Actually they looked just like, no. No that wasn't possible.





	1. Chapter 1

|| Killian’s POV ||

 

We all just stared at the seemingly sleeping form of the young girl laying on a cot in the back of Gold’s shop. I still don't think  we should have brought her here, more like the hospital- she looked injured. But Regina had insisted, this girl fell through a portal and both her and Emma could feel some sort of strange power emanating from her. Once Emma agreed bringing her to Gold was the safest option for us and the town I knew that any argument I had wasn't going to mean anything. 

 

“Look, I think she's waking up,” Emma said, breaking me from my thoughts and getting Regina and Gold’s attention back on the teenager laying there.

 

She groaned and threw one of her arms over her face as though trying to block out any light, though there wasn't much in the room as it was.

 

“Are you sure you want to let her wake up still?” Gold asked the women, waving his hand dangerously, “None of us know what she is, wouldn't it be so much easier if we just killed her now?”

 

“We're not murdering a kid!” Emma snapped at him, Regina actually nodding her head in agreement.

 

“Besides, I'm sure all of us have some questions for the lass,” I said, fingering the necklace I had taken off of the girl that was currently in my pocket. “What makes you so sure she dangerous anyways?”

 

“A female pirate with unknown magic falls through a portal into the heart of Storybrooke isn't reason enough?” he asked as though it was obvious.

 

“I may have agreed with you once, Gold, but as much as I hate to agree with them- they're right. We have no proof that she's actually dangerous. Either way, her magic is neutralized and she rather of small side. She's not hurting anybody now.” Regina said, not looking at the man but at the girl as she pulled her arm away from her face and gasped in pain as it fell against her stomach.

 

“Oh bloody fuck!” She gasped hoarsely. 

 

“Well she certainly has the mouth of a pirate, Gold may have actually been right about that.” Regina said, looking over at Emma and I.

 

I was just watching her, her eyes finally fluttering open- fear evident in them when she looked around and saw the four of us nearly surrounding her. “Where the hell am I?” she asked us, moving to push herself to sit up, gasping in pain again as she tried and only got as far as leaning up on her elbows.

 

“Dearie, I don't believe you're in the position to be asking any questions,” Gold told her, his threatening tone evident.

 

“Because of a cuff? Really? I don't have a right to know where I am because you put Pan’s cuff on me?” She asked him, her fear seeming to have dissipated some now. Or at least she was hiding it for the time being. “If you were going to kill me, you would have tried already. Not use this damn thing.” She raised her arm a little with the black leather cuff attached to her wrist. 

 

“Look kid, don't listen to him,” Emma said calmly, walking over to the girl from my side and smiling down at her. I saw her mother in her at that point, trying to earn the girls trust rather than scare her. I didn't think scaring her would work very well anyways. “You tell us your name, and we’ll tell you where you are. Seems like a fair trade to me.”

 

“How about we alter that deal? Give me back my necklace, tell me where I am, and then I'll tell you my name,” she countered, finally forcing herself to sit up all the way. The strength it was taking her to do such a simple thing was evident on her face, but she wasn't giving in.

 

“I would give it back to you, lass, but the thing is, I'm not quite sure it's yours at all,” I said, pulling the necklace from my pocket and holding it up for her to see, “You're going to have to give us a lot more then your name to get this back.”

 

She glared at me, I got the distinct feeling if she wasn't hurt she would have lunged at me for the jewelry back. “I can just take it back,” she threatened me, “But I really don't feel like doing that, Pirate. Now give it back to me.”

 

“Woah, kid! Kid, calm down. No one is saying you can't have it back, but trust me, getting up right now is really not in your best interest.” Emma put her hands on the girls shoulders and her eyes flashed to the blond instead of me.

 

“No one said I would be getting up at all,” she said, quickly moving her hands and pulling the leather cuff off her wrist and throwing it to the ground. “If that thing could block my magic Pan would have used it on me himself forever ago. Not that he didn't try.”

 

“Pan? You were in Neverland?” Regina asked this time, obviously surprising the girl with her question. She surprised us too, I would have thought she would have mentioned the fact that the girl actually had her magic before Neverland.

 

“Wait… I'm not in Neverland?” She asked now, her voice holding what sounded like hope. “You mean it actually worked? I'm not in that cursed land anymore? And Pan’s not here?” She let out of a breath of relief and actually laughed, wincing in pain when she did so.

 

“No, he's not. Pan is dead, kid,” Emma tried assuring her.

 

“Yeah, I thought that too for awhile. I mean, she,” he raised a hand to Regina, “Ripped out that kids heart from Pan’s chest and then I didn't see him or Tink or any of the lost boys for… a long while. Then one day he just, came back. Strong as ever only he was trapped now. He couldn't leave Neverland. And me being the only other person on the island and having magic he doesn't, he turned his attention to me. I never thought I'd miss those bloody lost boys, but fuck being the only person on Pan’s radar really fucking sucks.” She wrapped an arm around her stomach, looking at all of else- except for Gold, “So… if I'm really not there anymore, then where am I?”

 

“You're in Storybrooke, dearie,” She finally looked at Gold when he was the one to answer her question, “Now would you like to explain how you got here if you thought you were still in Neverland? If any of what your saying is true.”

 

“Because I have no reason to lie about it?” She offered, “If there's no Pan around, there's no reason for me to lie. Not tell you things, sure, but no reason to lie,” she said with a small shrug. “I have been trying to escape Neverland since he came back. Trying to create a portal to get away. I mean fuck, this is only like the twelfth time he's broken my ribs since he got back. He may not have been able to kill me in the time we were fighting. Or rather, him fighting and me trying to escape, but fuck he tried. I made a potion, using things I could find in the forest mostly… that's when he attacked me again. I dropped the vial when I was hit, the last thing I actually remember though is blasting him back with my own magic to stop him from choking me before I woke up here.”

 

“If your potion worked to make a portal, how did you end up in Storybrooke?” Emma asked her and she sighed.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe because some of the ingredients I used were things left behind by you lot when you left Neverland on that blasted ship I had hoped to never see again.” She looked at me again, glaring a little as she held out her hand, “There, that enough information. Will you give me my necklace back now?”

 

“Killian, maybe you should just give it back to her, she's hasn't lied to us,” Emma said, obviously trying to make some sort of connection with the girl. Establish some sort of trust. I knew Emma would know if she had lied to us, but I didn't want to give it back to her.

 

“How did she end up with an exact copy of my Pirates Luck  _ with  _ my initials on the back of it? She's not telling us something.” I was being stubborn about this, I know. But there was something this little lass wasn't telling us and I needed to know what it was.

 

“What the hell are you talking about, Hook? You're initials aren't on the back of that,  _ mine _ are. My mum gave me that and it's all I have from her!” She sounded exasperated, her hands clenching into fists as the rest of us looked at her in confusion. 

 

We had all seen the necklace. We all saw the K.J. carved into the back of the skull. Emma and I had compared the two necklaces extensively, they really were exactly the same down the same scuffs on the charms- except for my initials carved into the back of the one that was around  _ her _ neck. 

 

“Kid… what's your name?” Emma asked her seriously.

 

“It’s Kai, okay? Kai Lee Jones. Can I  _ please _ have it back now? I'm trying really hard here not to just take it.” She was serious too, I could see it in her eyes that she was fighting the urge to use her magic to take the necklace away from me. Blue eyes…. Actually they looked just like, no. No that wasn't possible.

 

“Is there something you've forgotten to tell us about, Guyliner?” Regina asked me as I slowly walked over to the girl and put the necklace in her outstretched hand.

 

“Not that I know of….” I said honestly, watching the small smile appear on the girl's face as he ran her fingers over the charms before putting the necklace back around her neck.

 

“What now?” Kai asked us, looking at me since that's where the other three people in the room were looking. “Do we really have the same initials? That's weird.”

 

“Kid… you don't just have the same initials… you have the same last name,” Emma told her, frowning deeply at me.

 

“Seriously! I don't know anything!” I said, holding my hand and hook up in my defense, “I'm as confused as the rest of you.

 

“Are you guys thinking that this guy is my dad or something?” Kai asked them, looking at everyone again as our attentions all turned back to her, “No… no. That's just not possible. My mom would've told me. She wouldn't have told me to stay away from the bloody pirate ship and it's captain if said captain was my father. I asked her who my dad was a million times, she would've told me if he was literally in my backyard my entire life.”

 

“Well then who is your father?” Regina asked her, “Because that's a big coincidence if the one handed wonder over here isn't him.”

 

Kai frowned this time, looking over at me and actually  _ staring  _ this time. Like she was actually seeing me rather then just glaring or glancing. “I… I don’t know… she never told me…”

 

“H-how old are you?” I asked her this time, she didn't look much older than Henry. And I couldn't remember anyone that looked anything like her from that time. Hell, I was  _ frozen in time _ in the Enchanted Forest at that time!

 

“Well… that's kind of a tricky question. I guess by  _ normal  _ standards I'm like, sixteen. But, I was born in Neverland. Time doesn't work the same there. I was there probably like… two hundred years…”

 

“Time in Neverland stands still. If you were actually born there you shouldn't have aged at all,” Emma said, looking at her again, “You would still be… well, an infant.”

 

“You know anyone else who was  _ born  _ there, love?” She asked, her fingers curling around the pirates luck around her neck. “Likely not. Because I'm the only one. Time works differently for me there, because time works different for me completely since I was born there. Do you have any idea how frustrating puberty is when it lasts for  _ decades _ ? I don't know what my mums reasons for having me there were, but it certainly sucked for me.”

 

“You hook up with anyone in Neverland, Guyliner?”

 

I shook my head at them, “No. I had more pressing matters to attend too while I was there.”

 

“Not that any of you have cared much for opinions since you've brought her to me, but it is entirely possible for the pirates memory to have been erased. If he is her father, she obviously got her magic from her mother. And whatever she is, I'm sure she had the power to do something as simple as that.” We were all looking at Gold now, with the exception of Kai. She was leaning back on one of her hands and staring at her Pirate's Luck she played with in the other. “There's an easy way to find out, just pluck a hair from each of their heads. Emma, I'm sure you can figure out the rest.”

 

“DNA tests can take quite awhile to come back,” Emma pointed out, “I think we would all like to figure out the answer now.”

 

“Don't know what a DNA test is, but I highly doubt that is what he's talking about,” Kai said, looking up at us again, “Magic. Four of the five of us have it, if you're that desperate to know if your boyfriend here is my dad I'm pretty sure you can figure it out that way.”

 

“And you're not curious at all to know?” Regina asked her, “You just said you asked your mother all the time who your dad is.”

 

“Yeah well, things change. I gave up on that a century ago, after my mum left me to go back to her land. I was, well, technically like a hundred, but with the mind and knowledge of an eight year old. I only grow up a year about every twelve years. So since I only turned sixteen last week, I guess technically I've been alive a hundred and ninety-two years, not two hundred.” She dropped her necklace and reached up, plucking a long blond hair from her head and holding it out to Emma since she was the closest to her. “Here, take it. Do with it whatever you want. Can I go now? I'm out of Neverland, I would really like to go and find a normal life now.”

 

Emma took the hair from the girl, but she looked at her like she was crazy for asking. “You may have been alive a ridiculously long time, but you're still only sixteen years old, kid. There's no way I can consciously let a sixteen year old with no knowledge of this land run around on her own.” 

 

“Well then what do you suggest we do with her?” I asked, honestly curious what Emma expected to do with this girl who could possibly be my… gods that was just weird to think.

 

“Regina?” Emma looked at the other woman, “Would you mind looking after her? We can't trust Gold, and I have to figure this out. You can take her to your place… heal her… and you're probably the only other person who can handle themselves if she decides to use her magic.”

 

Kai’s mouth fell open in shock and Regina pierced her lips, not liking the idea of playing babysitter to our new visitor. “Fine,” she finally agreed, “But you better hurry up with that. I barely get to have my own son in my house, I'm not exactly fond of the idea of having your boyfriends love child there,” she said before waving her hand, her and Kai disappearing in a large cloud of purple smoke.

  
“Alright Killian, let's go find out if we have another kid we need to take care of,” Emma said, meaning Henry and Kai. If this was my child, she planned on staying with me still? More then that, she planned on  _ helping _ me with her? Damn, the woman I love is full of surprises. And makes me love her more each and every day.


	2. Chapter 2

**|| Kai’s POV ||**

It took absolutely every ounce of strength I had left not scream and throw a tantrum like a fucking child when I felt myself behind swept up in the magic of the one they called Regina, only to land roughly on a couch sending pain shooting through my sides again. I gasped out and wrapped an arm around my middle, glaring at the woman who had been so careless as she took me away by the request of that Emma chick and the Pirate. “Jesus fucking christ, lady! If you're gonna fucking kidnap me you could at least do it a little more gently,” I nearly snarled at her, bawling my other into a fist. It was getting harder and harder not to use my own magic on these people with every passing moment. The only thing that stopped me was my fear of accidently seriously hurting one of them. 

“I delt with it in Gold’s shop, young lady, but you are in my home now and I will not have you speaking to me like that here. Or using that kind of language at all. Now settle down and sit back, the more you keep moving the more this is going to hurt.” 

She sounded so different now than she did back… wherever the hell I was before. She was like, agreeable there. Now she sounded like a boss, her tone demanding obedience. Her face said she was a no no-nonsense type of woman. She held herself like she was a queen or something, staring down at me with her arms crossed over her chest as if daring me to disobey a word she said.

Well damn. There were a few problems with that. I grew up in Neverland, and there was only one rule that I had ever followed and I wasn't about to start following more now. Especially since that rule was broken now. And she was daring me with that stare! I was so not one to back down from a dare. Maybe I would have once upon a time, but the last few years in Neverland with Pan alone changed that. Backing down on a dare from that demon was like admitting defeat. And I would have died before admitting defeat to him of all people.

“Who the hell do you think you are? You actually think I'm going to listen to you just because you're an adult or something?” I scoffed at her, rolling my eyes. “Am I mistaken or are you not the woman I saw in Neverland? You couldn't get the Lost Boys to listen to you without ripping out a heart. Most of them were there a fraction of the time I was. So I think you should get it through that thick fucking skull of yours,” I stressed the word just to irritate her, and saw it work with the way her eyes flashed at me, “I'm not gonna listen to a damn thing you want me to do.”

“Well you're certainly more lippy now than you ten minutes ago. And seem to have a courage that you didn't before. You're interesting Kai Lee, I will give you that.” She seemed surprised at my attitude now, I'm guessing that's the only reason she wasn't trying to kill me right now. Because that look in her eyes gave me a whole new understanding for the phrase ‘If looks could kill’. “But fact remains that for the time being, you are under my watch and my care, for lack of better terms, so unless you wanna put your magic to the test against mine I suggest you bite your lip and lay back down.” 

She turned her back to me for a moment, waving her hand and I saw the purple smoke that accompanied her magic swirl around the table in front of us, leaving it scattered with potion ingredients. Potions are something that are still rather foreign to me. Not a lot of potion making going on in the heart of Neverland besides the one that got me here. And even that one had been a whole lot of guess work on my part.

Fucking hell I was mad, no… I was really, really fucking pissed. Especially when I realized why I was starting to listen. My eyesight was darkening. No! No I could handle this still! 

_You got us away from Pan, but you're too abrasive for these people. It's my turn._

**But I can handle it! I can, dammit! I don't need you!**

I would swear up and down I never needed that side of… well, me. But I have never been able to control the change. It was times like this I really wish I was just normal. Even just a _little_ more normal. I closed my darkening blue eyes as I gripped my necklace hard, the sword cutting into my hand a little as I tried to stop it as Regina’s back was turned. It was a useless effort and I knew it. I opened them when she turned back around, blue eyes no longer there but a bright violet not usually seen in humans. She seemed not to notice.

“Alright, dear. You are going to drink this, without a fight because I really don't want to have to hurt you more just to heal you for their sake.” She was holding out a bottle with about two or three ounces of a light blue liquid. “It won't taste pleasant, but it's going to heal all your injuries. Cuts, bruises, those broken bones you're trying to ignore.”

Much to her surprise, I let go of my necklace and took the vial from her without an argument with my hand that wasn't bleeding. 

“Really, no fighting or worry comment this time?” She asked with a raised brow.

“Would it do me any good?” I pointed out before a drank whatever the hell potion she gave me. I blanched at the taste and winced in discomfort as I felt the bones in my stomach healing themselves. I looked at my hand, watching as the cut there healed itself and left only a line of blood where it had been. Damn… I really needed to learn potions like this one. Even my sore throat and shoulder were gone.

“Better?” She asked, looking over her shoulder as the front door opened.

“Other than wanting to vomit from that taste… yes…” I admitted, having to find something to complain about. Like hell would I actually _thank_ her.

“You're acting different… what's going on?” She asked as she looked at me again, forgetting about the door.

I rolled my eyes she hadn't noticed changed and shrugged, “And you know me so well in the hour that we've spoken?” I didn't need them knowing I was crazy as well, “Maybe I'm plotting something. Maybe I'm in a better mood now that I don't hurt so damn much. Maybe I'm happier realizing I'm really not in Neverland. Maybe I'm lulling you into a false sense of security. Maybe you want to explain to the boy behind you what's going on and why you have hot teenager on your couch,” I said, a grin spreading over my lips as I looked as the dark haired male watching the woman and me. He was kinda cute.

“Henry!” Regina said quickly as she turned around. Henry. This was the kid Pan kidnapped forever ago? Damn… aging faster had it's advantages. He so didn't look like the stupid kid I remember helping in Neverland. Pan would have broken him a lot sooner of I hadn't been fucking with his spells and shadow. I didn't care about the boy at all, but last thing I wanted was the damned demon boy _stronger._

_“The truest believer… damn you've grown up cute. _Really_ glad she got your heart back after you stupidly gave it to Pan now.” I grinned at him as I shifted on the couch and curled my feet under me, making my little skirt rise up higher._

_Regina quickly looked between me and Henry as he opened his mouth to ask the dozen questions swirling in his eyes. “Mom… what is going on? Mom and Killian said I should go to Granny’s for awhile so I came here instead… now I see why they said Granny's… who is she.”_

_“I'm Kai Lee!” I said with a smile, my eyes flashing flirtatiously. “But everyone calls me Kai. It's a shock to finally actually meet you Henry. I would have them too scared to actually let us meet,” I leaned forward on my hands and patted the couch next to me, “Come sit! I'd love to actually talk to someone my age, do you realize how stupid the adults around here are.”_

_Regina seemed to gain back her ability to talk as Henry took a step towards the couch and she really looked at me. “Oh no you don't. Henry, go to your room for few minutes, please. You-” she pointed at me, “We need to… talk.”_

_“You mean you just realized your son is staring at a half naked teen and don't like that he's staring at me.” I taunted her a little, sifting to let my skirt rise higher on thighs so it was only just covering my panties from view._

_**You're being an idiot. Stop it.** _

__I'm having fun._ _

_“Henry- go!” Regina almost yelled at him this time, the boys eyes raked over me once more before he smiled and turned around like his mom said._

_“Nice to meet you, Kai, and you have _awesome_ coloured eyes,” he called over his shoulder before he was walking up the stairs._

_“We need to clean you up, and get actual clothes on you,” Regina finally said when Henry was out of earshot. My tank was ripped pretty badly, showing a good portion of my stomach and cleavage, and my skirt was ripped up one of the sides having made it easier to tease Henry with my skin. Not that it wasn't already short. “I'll find you something to wear, follow me the shower-” she stopped and looked at harder, tilting her head, “What happened to your eyes? You had guyliner eyes when you got here.”_

_“Magic,” I shrugged, partly true. I stood up, “Where's the shower? I have magic, I can get my own clothes thanks.”_

_I was glad she accepted my answer to why my eyes had changed. I couldn't glamour myself. I didn't know how. Changing my eyes with magic alone would be impossible for me._

_The shower felt amazing, if the water hadn't cold I wouldn't have left it. I spent my life washing in the waters of Neverland. This shower was SO much better. I conjured some clean clothes when I dried off, pulling on a pair of black lacy panties and tight jeans that were low on my hip. The blue t-shirt was a v-neck that still showed some cleavage and did not quite the denim._

_Regina was waiting for me downstairs with Henry when I got out and I grinned at the boy there, running my hand through the dark damp curls. “Well hey there Henry,” I smiled, moving to sit in the chair closer to Henry than his mother._

_“Hey Kai,” he smiled at me this time, holding out his hand, “Nice to meet you. Mom just told me everything, well, what she knows. You're feeling better?”_

_“Oh very much so, that potion was nasty, but getting to see _you_ kinda makes it worth it.” I grinned._

_“Enough flirting with my son, Dear. Emma and Killian called a half hour ago. We're going to go meet them at Granny’s, seems Emma for that spell all figured out.”_

_**You can't handle this.** _

_Henry was watching me, I could feel things going dark again. “You… okay?”_

__I can try._ _

_**My turn.** _

_“I'm fine,” I finally said, knowing Henry noticed my eyes were blue again. I smirked at him. “Really. Don't worry about it. So,” I stood back up, clapping my heads together and grinning at the two in the room. “Let's go find out if I've got some pirate it me. And if I need anymore reason to hate my abandoning fucking mother more than I already do.”_


End file.
